Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic technology field, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology evolves rapidly. There are more and more types of electronic products and users have enjoyed various conveniences that come with such development of science and technology. Now, with various types of electronic devices, users are enjoying comfortable lives brought by the development of science and technology. For example, with touch control techniques, a user no longer has to press physical keys in order to control an electronic device. Moreover, remote recognition and interaction techniques enable the user to control the electronic device without touching it.
During a remote interaction between the user and the electronic device, in order to activate an interaction interface on the electronic device, firstly the user has to know where a virtual triggering control is positioned before moving a cursor associated with his/her hand or an operator onto the virtual triggering control. Sometimes, the user even has to keep his/her hand or the operator at a position for a predetermined time period in order to activate the interaction interface. Further, the user also has to know the position of a particular object in the interaction interface before operating it.
There is thus a problem with the conventional solution that the user cannot activate the interaction interface conveniently without knowing the position of the triggering control.
In addition, during a remote interaction between the user and the electronic device, in order to activate the interaction interface on the electronic device, the user needs to make a particular gesture, e.g., waving his/her hand. During a short-distance interaction between the user and the electronic device, in order to activate the interaction interface on the electronic device, the user needs to make another particular gesture, e.g., clicking an icon associated with the interaction interface on a touch screen. In this case, in order to enable the remote and short-distance interactions with the electronic device, the user has to memorize two different gestures. That is, when different gestures are required for activating different interaction interfaces, the user has to memorize these gestures, which is obviously inconvenient for the user. Further, for the electronic device, it is inefficient to invoke different processing mechanisms for different gestures.
There is thus also a problem with the conventional solution that different interaction gestures are required for the remote and short-distance interactions between the user and the electronic device.